Love on detours
by NatiMckidd
Summary: Kevin Mckidd,Sandra Oh; ALL FICTION none of this is real; I had a dream about Kendra some days ago and this is the Story about it; My own perfect Kendra Love Story; English is not my native language so i m sorry when there are mistakes! Love Nati


Chapter 1: A Love Story begins

„San,are you ready?The plane is leaving soon,we have to go the airport. Your dad,Ray and Grace are waiting in the car. Lets go!"

Mrs. Oh said to her daughter who was still sitting on the sofa,texting with her best friend. „Mum i really can stay here alone, i mean i´m 16 years old. And i really don´t want to spend 3 weeks of my summer holidays in England with my Aunt,my Uncle and my Cousins i don´t even Mum." on bended knees she looked at her Mother with her sad Puppy eyes. Her mum looked at her with an angry face, took her hand and pulled her into the car.

WELCOME TO CORNWALL

Sandra read the sign. She had not been here since almost 10 years,because her Family lives in Canada,Ottawa and they had not enough money to come back her more she could remember was that her older Cousin was anoing and that her Aunt Mila was really crazy. But anyway she has to spend 3 weeks here now and she was not really happy about it. She only had talked to her Aunt on the pone at her Birthday once. Her mother told her that Mila and her Husband had got two other children in the ten years they haven´t seen each other. Her oldest cousin was 20 now and had moved to London 2 years ago,so Sandra was really sure that she does not have to see him this time,she was happy about it because she did not really like her cousin.

Their other children a boy 10, and a little girl 2, were unknown by Sandra and her Family. After they got their luggage, the whole Family went out to the car park, and they waited for their Aunt to pick them up. „Mum, where is Aunty Mila,i want to meet her now!" „She will be here any time soon,Honey." Mrs Oh said to her youngest Son,Ray. Sandra was stressed by her siblings,she could not understand why they were so happy about being here with the english part of their Family. Sandra was not happy to be here,she wanted to spend the rest of her holidays alone or with her best friend watching TV-Shows and movies. But than her Mother came up with the clever Idea to spend the last three weeks with their Family in England. After 20 minutes of long waiting their Aunt finally arrived and drove the whole Family back to their House near the beach.

When they arrived at the House her Aunt showed her,her own room,which she got because she was the oldest „Child" now in the House. Than she got to meet her cousins Daniel and Emma. She looked to her sister Grace who was staring at Daniel. „Gracie,you can´t fall in love with your Cousin." she laught. „Why not San? He´s 10 and i´m 10. It´s perfect." „No,he is your cousin:D" „Shut up San." her mother sad angrily. After they talked a little while because there was so many stuff to talk about when you meet your Family after 10 years,they had dinner. „Mum it´s really early to have dinner it´s just 5:30pm and i´m not really hungry." Sandra said. „Eat as much as you can and, give us a smile please. San this is your Family be happy!" her Dad told her. After they had dinner her Aunt got her little cousin ready for Bed. Daniel,Gracie and Ray played a game and Sandra looked on her Phone. She missed a call from her Best Friend Tanja.

„Mum,Dad, can i go out and walk to the beach? I need some me time now!" Mr and Mrs Oh looked at each other. They knew their daughter really good now they knew that she really needed some time just for herself. „Sandra,if you want you can walk to the beach,it´s just 10 minutes away. Just follow the pink sign´s." her Uncle said. Sandra faked a smile,kissed her Mother on her cheek and went out. As she walked down to the beach she called Tanja,but she wasn´t able to talk to her because Tanja was asleep. „Fuck off, time difference" she thought. When she arrived at the beach,Sandra saw some Boys surfing. She walked closer and sat down on the beach. As she looked at the sea,she saw a good looking guy with red Ginger Hair. „He looks good" she said to herself.

About 1 hour later she was still sitting there, just looking at this Hot Boy. She did not know that the Boy already had noticed her. „Who is this? Is she new her? Do i know her?" he thought. A couple minutes later Sandra looked down on her Phone,she had a message from her mother -San,you have to be back in 1 hour.- Suddenly she felt a water drop on her looked up,and looked into the most fantastic blue eyes she had ever seen.

„Hey, i noticed you some minutes ago,i thought you were looking at me all the time" he said. She nodded, it was really embarrassing to her but she did not want to lie to him. „Whats your name?" he asked. „San,Sandra." „Are you new here? I´ve never noticed you before" she nodded. „Cool,i´m here every Summer,my Grandmother lives normally i live in Scottland." „I´m from Canada, i´m sorry i, i have to go now" she said. He gave her a big smile,than he hugged her. „It was nice to meet you.I hope i can see you again." she smiled. As she walked back to her Aunt´s house,she noticed that she had forgotten to ask about his name. But she was sure that she will she him again,she needs to see him again,he was really good looking. He had the most perfect blue eyes Sandra had ever seen. „Hey,San. How was it at the why do you seem so happy now?"


End file.
